


Questions

by dark_as_leila



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Yaoi, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_as_leila/pseuds/dark_as_leila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is drinking in a bar and spots an attractive stranger.  The stranger asks him an intriguing question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The question

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, yes, this came about purely from a post on tumblr about ice breakers, the first one being the question that Levi asks Erwin. I won't say what it is here, but, it seemed the perfect question to me so, I ended up writing a whole friggin' story about it. God, what has my life become that a simple question demands me to write a whole Eruri story around it? This is a 2 chapter smut fic, most of the smut coming in the next chapter. Prepare for filth people, I am a pervert.

Erwin sipped his drink and glanced around the bar; it was a quiet night, not much going on, on a Tuesday. He wouldn't usually be there himself but it had been a trying day at work and he felt that he had really needed a drink, or three. He liked this place, he came here often and he was known and well liked by the staff.

"Hard day was it?" a voice asked him. Erwin glanced up and smiled at the man on the other side of the bar.  
"You could say that, Mike," he answered, swirling the nice whiskey he was enjoying around his glass.  
Mike, a tall, tall man with a long nose and interesting facial hair sniffed and smiled himself, "Thought so, you reek of it," he answered, before grabbing a large bottle and refilling Erwin's drink.  
"I really wish you would stop smelling people," Erwin countered, raising an eyebrow at the bartender.  
"But it's what I do, and my smell perception is never wrong," Mike replied, leaning against the counter.  
Erwin chuckled and took another swig of whiskey, enjoying the pleasant burn of the alcohol down his throat.  
"Besides," Mike said, leaning forward conspiratorially, "it may have been fate that brought you in tonight."  
Erwin raised an eyebrow, "How so?"  
"There's someone good in tonight, someone new, I've not seen him before, but he's already caused quite a stir," Mile whispered, pointing at some of the waiters and waitresses who all seemed to be darting looks in the same direction  
"And how does that affect me?" Erwin asked, cocking his head to the side, slightly puzzled.  
"He's just your type," Mike responded with a grin, pointing down to the far end of the bar. Erwin followed the direction of Mike's gaze and saw a man sitting there. He hadn't noticed him when he'd first come in, as he was clearly trying to not draw any attention to himself. He was sat on a stool, leaning against the bar, nursing a short drink of some description; he looked small, and from what Erwin could tell from a distance he was very slender. Dark hair fell over his eyes and his skin was almost porcelain-like. He was wearing a rather large sweater, that had started to drift over one shoulder, exposing his long neck and part of his collar bone. He had one slim leg entwined over the other, encompassed in rather form fitting jeans which ended just above his delicate ankles, there ware a couple of inches of pale skin to be admired before the smart black brogues that encompassed his feet. All in all, very promising indeed. Erwin looked for a few moments longer before glancing back at Mike, who was grinning at him.  
"All right, he seems fairly attractive from here," Erwin admitted, "but I don't know what you think I'm going to do," he said, half amused.  
"I think you're going to go over there and offer to buy him a drink," Mike answered firmly. Erwin threw his hands in the air in exasperation.  
"Why on earth would I do that?" he hissed, "He clearly wants to be left alone, you can tell from his completely closed off body language, why would I bother a man who isn't at all interested in company?" He shot another glance at the stranger, "He may also be straight or taken or straight AND taken and wouldn't that be the perfect end to my brilliant day."  
Mike just smiled wider, "I don't think so, I can tell from his scent."  
Erwin narrowed his eyes at the bartender in an expression akin to disgust, "You are a creepy dude, you know that?"  
"Trust me, I'm never wrong," Mike simply stated, "Besides, every other loser guy in this place has tried to approach him, why not you?"  
Erwin levelled a look at Mike that was now definitely disgusted, "Thanks Mike, you really know how to make a guy feel good about himself."  
"Go on," Mike said, flapping his hands at him, "It's been ages since you chatted anyone up. Go on and give it a shot. What have you got to lose?"  
"Other than my dignity?" Erwin asked with an exasperated sigh.  
"Come on now, you're a good looking guy. Tall, built, nice eyes, good smile," Mike listed.  
"Now that's more like it," Erwin said with a smile, "You trying to hit on me Mike?"  
"As if," another voice piped up from behind him. Erwin looked over his shoulder and saw a grinning Nanaba behind him.  
"You're not his type Smith," she said playfully, swatting Erwin on the shoulder before leaning over the counter and allowing Mike to kiss her quickly on the lips.  
Erwin laughed, "I thought I was everyone's type?" he joked.  
"Of course you are, Commander Handsome," Nanaba laughingly said, "I just came over to see what you two were so intently gossiping about."  
"The hottie at the end of the bar," Mike answered quickly, pointing in the direction of the pale stranger.  
"Oh yeah," Nanaba breathed, leaning her back against the bar and looking that way has well, "he's all any of the staff have been talking about this evening. He's a godsend on a slow night like tonight."  
"I was trying to make Erwin grow a pair and go over," Mike said.  
"That's a great idea!" she responded enthusiastically, whipping round to face Erwin, "He's just your type."  
"So I hear," Erwin replied drily. He looked between the two faces currently staring at him and felt his shoulders slump under the weight of their stares.  
"I'm not going to be left alone until I do this am I?" he stated with defeat.  
Mike just grinned whilst Nanaba shook her head vigorously.  
"Fine," Erwin said, standing up and grabbing his drink, "But when I get shot down," he squared his shoulders, "my next drink will be on the house right?"  
"You won't be shot down," Mike said with conviction, "my nose doesn't lie."  
"Oh, did you get to smell him, baby?" Nanaba asked as Erwin started to walk towards his doom. He didn't hear Mike's reply as he was too busy concentrating on trying to walk normally. 

All too soon he was stood next to the smaller man; he decided not to sit, just in case he needed to make a hasty get away. He placed his drink down on the bar and cleared his throat. The man turned and stared up at him. His eyes were a deep grey colour, quite unusual and quite pretty, but also quite emotionless. He regarded Erwin with a level stare but didn't say anything. Erwin was slightly nonplussed by the expressionless face, but he decided he would go for broke since on closer inspection, Mike had been right; he was just his type.  
"Hi," he started, pausing to see if this would illicit a response. It didn't.  
"I see you've almost finished your drink," he pointed out, motioning to the mostly empty glass in the stranger's hand. Those grey eyes slid from Erwin's face to briefly glance at the glass, before returning back to him, "Can I buy you another?" Erwin asked.  
The man stared for a moment before he let his eyes sweep down Erwin's body and then back up to his face. Never had Erwin been given such a blatant once over before, especially when it wasn't known whether or not this person was even interested in him at all. The man seemed to consider for a moment, a ghost of an expression crossing his face. He crossed his arms before turning his body fully towards Erwin and it was at that point that Erwin realised that he was holding his breath.  
"How big's your dick?" the stranger asked.  
"I… What?" Erwin asked, jaw dropping slightly. The stranger merely raised a thin eyebrow before repeating himself.  
"How big's your dick?"  
"Yes, I thought that's what you said," Erwin said weakly, before sliding into the stool next to the man. He just didn't think he had the strength to stand anymore, "Is that a cryptic way of saying you think that I'm arrogant?" Erwin asked, trying to make sense of the blunt question. The man stared at him for a while, considering him.  
"No," he said finally, finishing up the last of his drink, "It was a genuine question."  
Erwin stared at the man. He must be crazy. There was something fundamentally wrong with him and yet…  
Erwin frowned and crossed his arms, regarding the man for a moment before making a decision.  
"Roll up your sleeve," Erwin said. The man blinked a couple of times but he complied, rolling the sleeves of his sweater up to his elbows. Erwin looked at his arm for a while, before looking up and catching the man's gaze.  
"About the size of your forearm I suppose," Erwin answered. The man's eyes widened imperceptibly before he turned away from Erwin and faced the bar again. Erwin waited, wondering is he had just made a really dick move, if you could pardon the pun.  
"All right," the man said.  
Erwin paused for a moment, unsure, "All right what?"  
"All right, you can buy me a drink," the man said, glancing at Erwin out of the corner of his eye.  
"Oh," was all Erwin could think to say. He signalled for Mike to come over, which he did, grinning from ear to ear, "What are you drinking?" he asked.  
"Scotch," the stranger replied, "three fingers, no ice."  
"That's what he said," Erwin whispered mostly to himself, but the man must have heard because he snorted. Mike placed the drink in front of them before retreating back to the other end of the bar and Nanaba.  
"What shall I call you?" Erwin asked, now openly eyeing the man. Said man stared at his drink intently, looking askance.  
"Come on now, that's a much easier question than the one you asked me," Erwin said incredulously. The man considered his drink for a couple of moments longer, "Levi."  
"Levi. Ok. I'm Erwin."  
"Pleasure," Levi muttered. 

They both sipped their drinks quietly before curiosity got the better of Erwin.  
"Why did you ask me that question?" he blurted out.  
Levi turned to face him and crossed his legs. Erwin tried not to stare at his legs, even though they seemed to be very nice legs underneath the tight denim. Levi smiled then, it was a slow, dangerous sort of smile that made Erwin's heart beat a little faster and his cock stir a little in his pants.  
"I don't like to waste my time," was Levi's reply, "but, your answer was… satisfactory, so," he spread his hands expansively, "here we are."  
"Here we are," Erwin echoed. He lifted his drink to his lips and took a long sip. Levi never looked away from his face, still smiling that sly smile, and only when Erwin swallowed did his gaze shift down to his throat, following the bobbing oh his adam's apple as the liquid went down his throat. Erwin watched Levi watching him and wasn't sure what he should do. He knew what he wanted to do, but he wasn't sure that was appropriate considering that all that he knew about this man was that he was clearly unhinged… and his first name… or his last name, Erwin wasn't a hundred percent on that.  
Erwin propped his elbow against the bar and leant his head upon his hand, staring at Levi unreservedly. The other man didn't seem perturbed by the undivided attention one bit, which in itself made Erwin a little nervous, Levi just continued to sip his drink and stare right back. Erwin made up is mind; this guy was as blunt as a spoon masquerading as a knife, so he decided that the only way forward was to just say what he was thinking and hope for the best.  
"So," Erwin began, "What exactly is it that you want?" he asked  
Levi quirked an eyebrow, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he countered, circling his long index finger around the top of his glass. Erwin watched the progress of that finger with fascination.  
"Considering the question I asked you," Levi continued, "And the fact that you didn't run away and actually answered so brazenly, surely it's me that should be wondering what your intentions are."  
Erwin watched that finger circle round and round the rim of the glass thinking that perhaps this man had a point.  
"Are you worried about what my intentions might be?" Erwin asked, never letting his eyes leave the hand in motion.  
He heard a chuckle, "Hopeful."

Erwin looked up then and took in the devious expression on the other man's face. He was being played, being pushed in a direction, being used and he hated that he was falling for it and he hated that he liked it. Well, if this was a game they were playing, then he was going to play to the best of his abilities. He raised a hand and placed it against the other man's neck, Levi's hand finally stilled on the glass and he leant into Erwin's touch just a little. He slipped his hand a little further up the column of Levi's neck and slipped his fingers around to the back and softly caressed the shorter hair there, running his fingers in small circles. Levi sighed almost silently and his eyes closed. Erwin watched the subtle changes over Levi's face, enjoying the reaction he was getting and when Levi bit his bottom lip gently, Erwin took the chance to tighten his grip, drawing Levi towards him as he leant in himself, he pressed his lips lightly to Levi's, running his tongue over the teeth that were still biting the lip. Erwin was pleased that Levi didn't resist him, he'd been slightly worried that perhaps he was being over-ambitious, but then again, fortune favours the brave.  
When Erwin pulled back slightly, he was looking into grey eyes that for the first time since he had seen them, were ablaze with life. Before he had time to think much more than those eyes were truly beautiful, Levi was leaning in again and capturing Erwin's lips in a second, more forceful kiss. Levi ran his tongue over Erwin's lips and he took that as an indication for him to open his mouth, which he did. Levi eagerly slipped his tongue into Erwin's mouth, and Erwin's own tongue joined the dance. He was very pleased to discover that this man was an exceptional kisser and all sense of embarrassment about engaging in such a public display of affection fell by the wayside. There was a definite passion and almost naked want in Levi's kiss, which was made all the more apparent when Levi slipped one slender hand onto Erwin's thigh, running it dangerously high up his leg. Erwin inhaled deeply at the contact and tightened his hold on Levi's neck, letting his other hand grab onto his waist. Levi hummed his appreciation before biting Erwin's bottom lip. Erwin reluctantly broke the kiss, but didn't let go of the other man, circling his fingers slowly on the back of the man's neck. Levi's eyes were heavy-lidded and lust-filled and Erwin believed that if they didn't leave he was very much in danger of taking things too far in a public place. He glanced to the side and confirmed his suspicions that everyone in the bar was staring at them, he found it very difficult to care as he continued to rub lazy circles on Levi's neck and Levi's hand squeezed his thigh with purpose.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere else," Erwin breathed, letting his eyes rove all over Levi's face, drinking in the expression there. Levi smiled then, squeezing Erwin's thigh harder.  
"You want to take me home?" Levi asked quietly, "Take me home and make me scream your name?" Erwin was having difficulty breathing normally, "Fuck me until I can't walk?" Levi finished and Erwin felt his dick stiffening further at the words.  
"God, yes," he blurted, unable to stop himself.  
"Good," Levi answered, slipping off his stool and slipping out from under Erwin's hands. He started towards the door, leaving Erwin staring dumbly after him. He got to the entrance way and looked over his shoulder, "Well? Are you coming?" he asked with a raised eyebrow before exiting the bar. Erwin scrambled off his stool and followed apace, only pausing to slap Mike's hand in a hi-five as he passed by.


	2. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi endeavours to find out if the answer Erwin gave him to his question is true. Erwin is happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments, it makes me so happy! 
> 
> Here is the second, entirely smut chapter. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself! These two just make me want to write them in compromising positions! I hope you enjoy anyway, please excuse my perverted nature.
> 
> Just to say, I do not own this series, these characters nor do I make any profit from this story. It's just for fun (sick, sick fun).

Levi was waiting for him outside, arms crossed against the evening chill. Erwin felt quite nervous, almost like a spell had been broken when they left the bar. Luckily, Levi obviously didn't feel these nerves as he slipped his hand into Erwin's and pressed himself against his side.  
"So, where do you live?" he asked, squeezing Erwin's fingers. Erwin raised his other hand and hailed a cab, opening the door for Levi to slip in and following, giving instructions to the driver as he settled into his seat. Mere seconds later, Levi was grabbing his face and engaging him in a rather furious make out session for the short cab ride. Levi's hands were running all over his body and Erwin responded in kind, slipping his hands under Levi's sweater and caressing the smooth skin of his lower back. He distantly felt sorry for the cab driver, but the feeling of Levi's lips and hands made it difficult to really think of much else. They arrived at Erwin's home and he paid the driver as Levi hopped out of the vehicle. The driver raised his eyebrows at Erwin who grinned and muttered an apology before tipping him more than he usually would. Levi was waiting for him by his front door and Erwin made quick work of getting them inside. 

He locked the door and turned to face the smaller man; Levi's lips were red and his eyes were glazed, he made a very beautiful and enticing sight. Erwin moved close to Levi, slipping his arms around his waist and pulling him flush against his body, Levi tilted his head back, waiting for Erwin to kiss him and he was more than happy to oblige. He captured Levi's lips again in another bruising kiss, slipping his tongue into his hungry mouth as Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck, tangling his fingers in his hair and tugging lightly. Erwin slipped his hands down Levi's back and cupped his ass, squeezing firmly. Levi hummed his appreciation at the handling but his vocalisation became one of surprise when Erwin promptly lifted him up. To his credit, he was barely off balance at the unexpected change in location and quickly wrapped his legs around Erwin's waist, never breaking their kiss. Erwin walked them through the hallway and up the stairs, making his way steadily to the bedroom. Levi felt good in his arms, a comfortable weight but as much as he would enjoy just having the man in his arms for a while, his lower half had slightly different demands. 

He kicked open the door to his bedroom and made his way swiftly to the bed, breaking their kiss so he could bend himself to lay Levi down and then pressing his body fully against him. Levi arched into him, his sweater riding up slightly, revealing a small expanse of skin above the waistband of his jeans. Erwin ducked his head down to kiss his navel, dipping his tongue into his bellybutton as he slipped his hands under the sweater, raising the fabric and revealing more of the beautiful porcelain skin. Levi grabbed the hem of the garment and started to lift it over his head; as his arms crossed above his head, the top almost completely off and only covering his eyes, Erwin snaked a hand up to grab his wrists and pressed them to the bed, capturing Levi in a prone position.  
"Wha..?" Levi started before Erwin began to kiss his way up Levi's stomach, "Ah…" he moaned, clearly enjoying the sensation. Erwin reached Levi's chest and captured a dusky nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the hardening nub.  
"Ahhhhh!" Levi responded, arching his back slightly, as Erwin released his nipple and continued to kiss his way up Levi's body, licking the dip of his clavicle before latching on to the sensitive point where neck and shoulder meet and sucking hard.  
Levi inhaled sharply, "Fffffuuuuuuckk," he gasped and Erwin couldn't help but grin against his skin. Erwin kissed up his neck and nibbled along his jaw, before capturing his mouth again in a deep kiss, tonguing him with abandon. Levi responded enthusiastically, pushing his head forward against the restraint of the fabric over his eyes. Erwin leant back and took in the sight of Levi underneath him, slim chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath, and Erwin was concerned that he would cum in his pants from the visual.  
"You kinky fuck," Levi breathed, licking his lips and straining slightly against the restraining hand at his wrists as Erwin sucked on his neck again, leaving a mark, "Let me take this sweater off."  
"Hmm," Erwin hummed, still sucking.  
"Come on, don't you want me to start doing all the things I want to do to you?" Levi coaxed. Erwin licked over the bruise he had made and considered. He released Levi's wrists and gave him a little space as the smaller man promptly shucked the fabric, folding it deftly and placing it on the bed. Erwin watched this with interest, before raising a single questioning eyebrow.  
"I don't want wrinkles," Levi said with a shrug. Erwin chuckled before grabbing the article and placing it on the floor, out of harms way. He slipped his arms underneath Levi and rolled them so that their positions were reversed, with Levi now laying on top as Erwin ran his hands up and down his back, enjoying the feeling of the muscles there.  
"So, what exactly is it that you wanted to do to me?" Erwin asked with a wide smile.  
Levi sat up, so he was straddling the larger man and started to undo the buttons on Erwin's shirt. As he finished, he pushed the shirt open, and ran his hands over Erwin's chest, tracing the lines of his muscles before gently running his nails over his nipples. Erwin hissed quietly at the sensation, causing Levi to smirk.  
"You have a nice body," he commented, "big, built. I like that. I want to feel how strong you are, I want you to pound into me. I want you to _ruin_ me," he said with heat, still running his hands over Erwin's chest and Erwin could barely stop himself from bucking his hips as the words went right to his groin, "I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk."  
Erwin swallowed hard and Levi grinned, appreciating the effect he was having, "but first, I want to suck you."  
"Wait," Erwin said quickly and Levi looked at him with a question in his eyes, "take your pants off first, I want to see all of you."  
Levi grinned, "Pervert."  
Erwin just shrugged and smiled, "Can you blame me?"  
Levi knelt and undid his fly, slipping the jeans slowly down his hips.  
"Levi," Erwin husked, as he watched the progress.  
"Hmm?" Levi responded, frowning slightly before muttering, "Damn tight jeans…"  
"You're not wearing underwear," Erwin stated, rubbing his thumbs over Levi's hip bones.  
"No," he answered, before wriggling the jeans down his thighs as Erwin was treated with the sight of Levi's dick, hard and already dribbling precum. Erwin licked his lips and ran a single finger along the underside, causing it to twitch in response.  
"Hnn, I'll never get these damn things off if you distract me," Levi chided, biting his bottom lip. Erwin returned his hand to caressing Levi's hips as he finally succeeded in wriggling out of the tight denim. His skin was so pale and the contrasting blush of his nipples and his cock was beautiful. Erwin grabbed the jeans from Levi, folded and dropped them to the floor.

Levi took the opportunity to switch his position, turning a 180 so he was facing away from Erwin's head, but at the perfect angle to finally pay his dick some attention. Levi pulled the zipper down on his suit trousers before slipping a hand in and placing the flat of his palm against Erwin's package, rubbing him through his boxers. Erwin groaned; even this slight contact felt amazing, he was so aroused.  
"Let's see if you were telling the truth," Levi said with mischief in his voice before dipping his fingers into Erwin's boxers and pulling him out completely. Erwin really couldn't stop his hips from moving at the firm action and was slightly embarrassed by the strangled noise he was currently making.  
Levi ran his fingers along Erwin's full length with one hand whilst grasping it firmly at the base with the other, "Holy shit," he murmured, "you weren't lying. You are fucking _huge_ ," he almost whispered as he continued to caress Erwin, "Lucky me," he finished, throwing a lust-filled look over his shoulder. Erwin watched as Levi bent his head down to examine him up close.  
"I'm not sure I'll be able to get it all in my mouth," he said, almost to himself and the feeling of Levi's breath ghosting over his erection made it jump in Levi's grasp, which made him chuckle. Levi kissed the tip quickly, before tracing his tongue along the underside and then back up, circling around the head and tonguing the slit before he took it into his mouth, suckling gently.  
"AAaaaahhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnn," was all Erwin could manage, coherent thought mostly gone as Levi's mouth began to work him. Apparently encouraged by the noises, Levi moved his mouth further down the shaft slowly, occasionally grazing Erwin's cock with his teeth. Erwin felt the tip of his cock touch the back of Levi's throat and thoroughly restrained himself from losing his composure and fucking his mouth with reckless abandon as Levi started to suck and bob his head, moving the hand that held his dick with the same rhythm.  
Erwin grasped Levi's hips in a bruising grip, "Ah, Levi, good," he managed, full sentences mostly beyond him.  
Levi let Erwin's cock go with a loud pop, before glancing over his shoulder again, "Touch me," he demanded, "I want to ride this big dick," he said, giving him a deft squeeze.

No further encouragement needed, Erwin sat up slightly, reaching one long arm around and placing two fingers in front of Levi's mouth, "Suck."  
Levi snaked his tongue out to lick the digits before taking them into his mouth and sucking with relish, thoroughly coating them. After a few enjoyable moments of this, Erwin reluctantly removed his fingers, before laying back down, "Bring your hips down this way," he said, urging Levi to move his lower half towards his head with one large hand. Levi complied, positioning himself so that Erwin had a perfect view of his ass, before he started to nibble along Erwin's cock again.  
Erwin ran his saliva slicked fingers along the crack before he nudged the cheeks apart so he could catch a glimpse of Levi's small opening. He circled one finger around the hole, applying light pressure, "So pretty," he murmured as he teased him softly.  
"Mmm," Levi moaned around his cock sending very pleasant vibrations coursing through his body. As much as Erwin wanted to enter this small, beautiful body with a very great sense of urgency, he also wanted to play the long game, tease him and see all the lovely expressions he would make and hear all the enticing sounds. It was quite the conundrum really, he thought to himself, as he raised his head slightly and licked Levi's hole.  
"Aaann!" Levi gasped, releasing Erwin's cock from his mouth.  
"Good?" Erwin asked, before biting Levi's ass gently.  
"Good," Levi confirmed, breathing heavily, "More."  
"Of course," Erwin answered as he dipped his head and ran his tongue around the tight entrance, before probing the tip inside. Levi moaned loudly, and gripped one of Erwin's thighs, digging his nails in slightly.  
Erwin withdrew again, causing Levi to make a noise of disappointment, "You taste of soap here Levi," Erwin said, pushing his finger against the entrance, "Did you wash here this evening?"  
"Ah, yes," Levi answered swiftly, pushing back on Erwin's finger.  
"You wanted something like this to happen," Erwin responded, applying more pressure and sinking his index finger inside, up to the first knuckle.  
"Nnn… best to be… prepared," Levi managed, arching his back at the feeling of Erwin's finger inside of him.  
"So naughty," Erwin said before pushing his finger into Levi completely, making him gasp again. He pulled the digit out slightly, before pushing back in and curling his finger round, beginning to stretch him.  
"More," Levi panted, "harder," he insisted.  
Erwin pulled his finger mostly out before he placed a second alongside it and pushed forward again firmly, forcing Levi to open up for him.  
Levi hissed at the feeling, and Erwin paused, "Don't stop," Levi said almost plaintively, "S'good."  
Erwin placed his free hand around Levi's cock and guided him to his mouth, flicking his tongue out to lick at the precum leaking from his tip. Levi keened quietly, which turned into a full blown wail as Erwin took him completely into his mouth and started to suck.  
"Fuck," Levi choked out, and Erwin took advantage of his distraction to seat his two fingers inside him completely before scissoring them, stretching out his entrance further. Turning his wrist slightly, he felt around for the spongy ball of nerves he knew was there.  
"Fucking hell!" Levi shouted as contact was made with his prostate and continued to be probed as Erwin lavished Levi's cock with his tongue.  
"Good, really good," Levi said, rocking his hips against Erwin's hand, trying to create more friction, "I want you to fuck me. Now." He squeezed Erwin's thigh again, where he was balancing himself, before he looked over his shoulder, "Please."

Erwin took in the expression; Levi's face was flushed and his eyes unfocused, he had bitten his lips, they were swollen and red and he was looking at Erwin with so much want. He let Levi's cock slip from his mouth as he removed his fingers swiftly  
"Turn and face me," Erwin all but growled, and Levi complied, straddling his lap once again. Erwin fumbled in his bedside drawer, before pulling out a condom and making quick work of slipping it on. "Up onto your knees, you're going to ride me," Erwin simply stated. Again, Levi followed the order, raising himself up so that his entrance was positioned over Erwin's cock. Erwin grasped his hips and slowly guided Levi down onto his shaft, pressing himself upwards and feeling an intense pressure as his tip breached Levi's entrance. Levi made a slightly pained face as he sucked in his breath sharply and Erwin stopped moving, even though all he wanted to do was thrust up into Levi.  
"So big," Levi hissed, "S'tight."  
"Hang on," Erwin muttered, trying to centre his thoughts away from his groin for a moment, and reaching over to his bedside table, "I have lubrication--"  
"No," Levi said quickly, taking Erwin by surprise, "Like it," he gasped, wiggling his hips slowly and moved down a little further, "I like it… rough," he said as he inched down Erwin's dick, taking the length in little by little.  
Erwin didn't think it was possible for him to get more turned on, but that statement proved him wrong.  
"Levi, so tight," he managed to say, gritting his teeth feeling the intense pressure and velvety feel of Levi's insides, "Feels… amazing."  
He watched as his cock was gradually swallowed inside of Levi's passage before his instinct took over. He couldn't help himself; he thrust his hips upwards seating himself fully inside.  
Levi almost squeaked in surprise, before shuddering as he attempted to accommodate Erwin's size inside himself, bracing his hands against Erwin's chest and closing his eyes tightly.  
"Sorry," Erwin husked, "couldn't stop myself."  
Levi just shook his head slightly, and leant into Erwin's body, "Just need… a minute," he breathed.  
Erwin let one of his hands slide from the slender hips and up to a nipple, tweaking it, before he let it travel down to his dick. He wrapped his hand around Levi's weeping length, and pumped gently, trying to take Levi's mind off of the discomfort.  
"You look so good," Erwin said, his hand moving steadily over Levi, spreading the wetness down the shaft. Levi's cheeks were flushed, as was his chest, a light pink that contrasted beautifully with his light skin. Levi moaned at Erwin's ministrations before opening his eyes and staring into Erwin's.  
"Move," he whispered before leaning down and capturing Erwin's lips in a swift kiss, "Screw me until I scream."  
Erwin didn't need to be told twice, sitting up quickly, he grasped Levi by the hips and thrust upwards. Levi responded by throwing his legs around Erwin's waist and grabbing onto his shoulders, anchoring himself firmly in Erwin's lap.  
Erwin rocked his hips, establishing a swift pace that had him seated deeply inside Levi, and brushing his prostate regularly, Levi grinding his hips, trying to force Erwin even deeper inside of himself.  
"Yes, oh yes, oh yes, oh yes," Levi panted as Erwin pounded into him; Levi's cock was trapped between them, rubbing against their stomachs, "More, fffffuuuuuuuck!"  
Erwin pressed Levi's body closer to his own as he leant forward, rolling Levi onto his back. Bracing one hand over Levi's head, he grasped his hip with the other and dragged Levi's ass up towards his stomach. These actions caused him to slide even deeper inside of the man who arched his back at the sensation, "Wait. I can't," he sputtered as Erwin thrust into him relentlessly, never letting up, "I'm close, so close," Levi rasped.  
"Cum then," Erwin said, "say my name and cum."  
Levi's body strained as he raced towards completion, "Ahhhhhhhh, Eeerrwiiiiiiinnnn!!!!" he screamed before every muscle pulled taught, body shuddering as his orgasm tore through him and he came between their bodies. As he did, his muscles clamped around Erwin, whose rhythm became a little choppy as he thundered towards his own release. He slid his hand between their bodies and grasped Levi's slick cock, gripping lightly and circling his finger over the slit.  
"Erwin!" Levi yelped, digging his fingers into Erwin's shoulders, "It's too much, too good, it hurts," he gasped as Erwin's hand moved over him mercilessly while he drove himself into him repeatedly causing Levi's cock to twitch and leak a little more.  
The rippling of Levi's muscles around his cock as he rode his orgasm and him calling his name was the tipping point for Erwin as he snapped his hips forward a final time.  
"Levi," he grunted as he came, riding the high of his orgasm, which was so intense that he was pretty sure he could see sounds and taste colours.

He slumped forward over Levi, both of them breathing heavily. He wasn't sure how he managed, but he pulled out of the smaller man, who uttered a muffled curse, rolled onto his back and removed the condom, tying it off and dropping it off the side of the bed. He lay next to Levi, both of them trying to catch their breath. Erwin glanced down at his stomach and noticed the sticky mess that Levi had left there and all over his suit pants, which he hadn't actually managed to remove during their exploits.  
"Holy shit," Levi said quietly.  
"Yeah," Erwin answered.  
"But I mean… holy shit!" Levi said with slightly more emphasis.  
"Yeah," Erwin said with a grin as his breathing started to return to normal.  
Erwin grabbed Levi's arm and pulled the man to lie on top of him. Levi grimaced at the feel of the semen between them and wriggled slightly in discomfort, but Erwin kept him trapped there. Levi gave up the struggle with a sigh and placed a few kisses over Erwin's face as Erwin hummed his approval.  
"I'll tell you something," Levi said between kisses.  
"Hmm?" Erwin asked.  
"We are doing that again," he said emphatically and Erwin laughed before he kissed Levi soundly.  
"I heartily concur," Erwin said, slipping a hand down the slim back and squeezing one cheek.  
"Pervert," Levi scolded with a small smile, hitting him playfully on the cheek, "I like that."  
Erwin captured Levi's lips again and as Levi slipped his tongue into his mouth, he thought that perhaps round two would be sooner than he could have ever hoped.


End file.
